As disclosed in JP2003-501557A (Patent Document 1: Laid-open Publication of the Japanese National Phase Patent Application), a high Cr Ni-based alloy filler material, which is typically used for heat exchanger tube members for a steam generator in a nuclear power plant equipped a with pressurized water reactor operating at a high temperature of 300 to 350° C., has conventionally been known.